Living Without You
by fantasygirl26
Summary: Allison has lived without Sirius for 12 long years, and it is very hard for her.  Remus is there for her as a friend, Allie has a baby...and then Sirius escapes Azkaban.  Can old lovers reunite?  Ok, I am terrible and summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Headline**

Allison closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. She wasn't quite sure how she ended up there, but she'd been lying in the floor of Remus' flat for a while now. She hoped that he wouldn't come out of his room and see her until she pulled it together, Merlin knows he'd seen her cry enough lately. She absentmindedly rubbed her hand across her very large belly, feeling the soft kicks of her child growing inside and began to sob. She wondered just how her life had turned out this way, not too many years before she was happy and very much in love with Sirius Black. How time can certainly change things….

**Flashback…**

_She was busy making dinner for her three year anniversary with Sirius. He was due to be home in 30 minutes so she was trying to hurry when she heard a loud crack in the living room. She smiled to herself thinking Sirius came home early, however it was Remus who appeared in the kitchen looking very upset._

"_Allie, I have to talk to you now." He walked over to her and took the knife and potato from her hands. "It's Sirius."_

_She could tell by the look on his face that something was terribly wrong. She looked at him as tears started to fall from her eyes. "Please just tell me what happened."_

_After hearing the story of how James and Lily were gone and Sirius taken off to Azkaban she collapsed into Remus' arms and cried, in that moment she knew her life would never be the same._

**End Flashback**

She wiped the tears from her eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself. After a few minutes Remus' bedroom door creaked open and he walked out spotting her in his floor. He couldn't even count the number of times this had happened during the past few months.

"Oh Allie, are you alright?" He laid beside her and sighed when she didn't say anything. "You know I am always here for you if you need me, right?"

She smiled at him, trying to conceal some of her sadness. "I know you are, I just don't feel like talking about it right now. It is just too much sometimes. I promise I will come to you when I'm ready."

He smiled back at her. "Alright, how about some breakfast then?" He stood, then offered his hand to help her up.

"Sounds great, I'm starving." She took his hand and stood, then followed him to the kitchen. She sat at the table as he prepared breakfast for her, eggs and pancakes as always. She felt like this was her home away from home and Remus was her soft place to fall. There's no telling how she would have made it without him with her all this time.

Just then an owl flew in the window, delivering today's Daily Prophet. She took the paper and gave the owl a treat. She opened it and gasped at what she saw, dropping her glass to the floor….

**Sirius Black Escapes**

And then everything blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Conflicts and Differences…**

Allie could hear voices and opened her eyes, seeing two people standing over her. She looked around and realized she was lying on Remus' couch, and he and Madam Pomfrey were looking at her.

"What happened?" She quietly asked.

"You passed out after you saw today's headline in the Daily Prophet." Remus replied.

And the memories came flooding back, today's headline and the shock that came with it. She closed her eyes again, trying very hard to understand it. "How can it be true Remus; how could he have escaped?" She covered her face with her hands and cried for the second time that day.

Madam Pomfrey decided it was a good time to leave so they could talk about it. "Dear I am going to go, don't worry about your baby. The little one is just fine and it won't be long before you are holding her. I'll check in on you later." She headed for the fireplace and stopped just before she entered it. "Take care of her Remus; she needs her rest you know." She gave him a stern look, then stepped into the fireplace and was gone.

Remus sat on the floor in front of the sofa and took Allie's hands away from her face, holding them comfortingly. "I don't know how he did it Allie, but he did. We need to be careful in case he tries to come to you."

Allison sat up and wiped her tears with her hands. "Do you honestly think that he killed all those people? I just don't think he really did it, he is not that kind of person." She looked at Remus knowing that it would probably end in another one of their fights about Sirius.

Remus sighed and stood up, then started pacing the room. "Allie we have been over this so many times. Yes I think he did it, you know I do. Do we really need to have this fight yet again?" He stopped and glared at her.

Seeing the look he was giving her she stood quickly and got within inches of his face. "Yes we do because you know as well as I do that he is not capable of doing something like that. Sirius is a good man and he loved James and Lily. He never would have given them up to Voldemort!"

"Dammit Allison why must you always do this? You refuse to see people for whom they really are and look where it got you. Pregnant and alone! Is that prat a good person too, leaving you to raise his child on your own?" He knew as soon as he said it he shouldn't have. He instinctively backed away from her.

She gasped when he said it and felt like she was going to explode with anger. "How dare you bring John into this! I know that I made a bad choice in him but that is over and now I am all alone! You have no idea what this is like for me and here you are rubbing it in my face? You are supposed to be my friend! If I make the choice to raise this baby on my own then so be it! You have absolutely no right to criticize me for it! Screw you Remus Lupin!"

He stepped forward again and grabbed her hand. "Allie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you I swear."

She pushed his hand away. "No you don't! Leave me alone!" She walked out and slammed the door, then apparated to her flat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N I know she could have apparated out of the flat but the door slamming was more dramatic)

So, what do you think? Review and let me know…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…except Allison.

**Chapter 3 Reflections**

Allison awoke later that evening when she felt her bed moving. Opening her eyes she saw Remus lying in front of her. "Hey you." She smiled at him.

He took her and hand held it comfortingly. "I'm sorry for what I said; you have to know that I didn't mean any of it."

"I know you didn't. You would never hurt me like that." She kissed his cheek.

He smiled at her. "Good now close your eyes and go back to sleep, you need to get all the rest you can. I'll stay with you tonight."

Allie smiled thinking what a wonderful friend she had. She snuggled up next to him and drifted off to sleep; hoping the baby kicking him wouldn't keep him up all night. (A/N her belly is pressed up against him)

**Flashback/Dream**

_Allie walked down the girl's dorm staircase and smiled at the four marauders huddled together, obviously plotting some prank. "What are you four up to?" She smiled at their startled reactions._

_Sirius grinned, wrapping her in a hug. "We are just discussing our upcoming N.E.W.T. exams love." He kissed her gently on the lips. "And just what are you doing sneaking up on us?"_

_She laughed. "I can hardly sneak up on you if you are standing in the middle of the Gryffindor commonroom Sirius. You four better behave or Lily will have your heads." _

"_What have they done now?" Lily came down the staircase frowning. "Who are you pranking this time?" She hugged James and then pointed her finger at him. "You better not be planning to do anything to Severus. It is getting old you know."_

_Sirius chimed in. "We were just discussing N.E.W.T.s Lily, honestly. Come on Allie, let's go for a walk." He took her hand and led her out of the portrait hole, looking back nervously at James as he went._

_When they reached the lake he stopped and hugged her. "There's something I've wanted to talk to you about."_

_She suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach, though she wasn't sure why. "Okay Sirius, what is it?"_

_He held both of her hands and smiled nervously at her. "I love you so much Allison and I can't imagine one day of my life without you in it. You are the reason I get out of bed in the morning and if I didn't have you I don't know what I would do. I love you more than words could ever express and if you'll let me I would like to spend the rest of my life proving that to you. Allison Martin, will you marry me?"_

_She smiled, tears streaming down her face. "Of course I will Sirius. I love you."_

**End Flashback/Dream**

Allison woke up and wiped the tears that fell during her dream off her face. Remus was still lying with her, sleeping peacefully. She took a deep breath and tried to put the memory in the back of her mind and clear her head again so she wouldn't cry.

Remus woke and opened his eyes. She was laying there trying not to cry and it was breaking his heart. He watched Allison go through so much since James and Lily were killed and Sirius was put in Azkaban. He wished more than anything that he could make her feel better. "Morning sleepy head, how do you feel?" He sat up and waited for her answer.

She rolled over and sat up. "I actually feel really good today. Lets do something fun." She turned and smiled at him. "I haven't been anywhere in ages."

He laughed. "Well I do have to go into Diagon Alley today to get supplies for my upcoming year at Hogwarts, would you like to come with me?"

She practically jumped off the bed with excitement. "That sounds great! I'd love to!" She grabbed clothes from her closet and went to the bathroom to get ready.

They spent most of the day in Diagon Alley shopping for Remus' supplies and looking at baby things. When night came they went their separate ways, each returning to their flats and turning in for the night.

Three days later Allison stood on platform 9 ¾ to see her good friend off to Hogwarts for his upcoming year as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Now you be good Remus Lupin. No pranking or funny business." She laughed.

"Very funny Allie. You will come to visit me won't you? And don't forget to send for me when that baby decides to finally come out." He hugged her tightly. "I am just an owl away if you need me."

She hugged him as the whistle began to blow. "Get on the train before you miss it!" She waved and he disappeared onto the train. She watched as the train moved out of sight and then headed back to her flat.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…except Allison.

**Chapter 4: Sightings and Miracles**

Over the next few days Allison got her flat in order. All of the baby's thing were brought out and put together. (She almost threw the baby bed out the window a few times in frustration, even using magic she couldn't get it put together right)

One evening Allie was sitting on the window seat reading a book when something outside caught her eye. She looked out the window, studying the image. "It can't be…" She took off her reading glasses to get a better look and sure enough there was a giant black dog standing outside of her flat. She sat there frozen; the dog was looking right at her. After a few minutes she stood and went to her door, turned the lock and opened it. Taking a deep breath she stepped outside and looked but the dog was gone. She sighed, shook her head and went back into her apartment. "I'm losing my mind." She turned the lock and went back to her seat.

Allie read for a few more hours and then decided she was too tired to continue and headed off to bed. She was just climbing into bed when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, then a gush of water ran down her legs. "Bloody hell! And it's all over my bed now…" She walked to the desk and scribbled a quick note to Remus, attached it to her owl's leg and sent him off. Then she grabbed her bag and headed to the fireplace. Just as she reached it she felt a very bad pain and doubled over, screaming at the top of her lungs and falling to the floor. She tried very hard to breathe and focus through the contraction, but it hurt so bad she couldn't stop screaming. The sound of her door being kicked in was barely heard and soon a strong pair of arms wrapped around her and held her until the pain eased up. She looked up and met a familiar set of grey eyes. "Sirius what are you doing here?"

Sirius smiled down at her for the first time in years. "I'm here to help you of course. Lets get you to the fire place." He pulled her up and walked her to the fire place. "Take some floo powder and go before the next pain hits." He stepped back and waited for her to go.

She stood there staring at him, not wanting to leave him. "Aren't you coming Sirius?"

"No love, you know I can't. I will get caught and hauled back to Azkaban. Go on, we can talk about everything another time." He gave her a reassuring look and hoped she would listen to him and go.

Allie started to protest, but the next pain was coming. "You better be here when I get back Sirius Black. You owe me an explanation." She threw the floo powder. "St Mungos!" He was gone from her sight and soon she was coming through the fire place at St. Mungos screaming from a painful contraction. Remus was there waiting for her.

Remus hurried over to her. "What took you so long? I was getting ready to come and get you Allie." He helped her up and into the wheelchair.

"Well let's see, I had these pains, you know contractions! It's really hard to walk, or oh I don't know, floo in the middle of one!" She screamed again as another pain came. "Where the hell is my medi-witch? Get this kid out of me!"

Allison looked down at the baby girl in her arms. "Oh Remus, she is beautiful. I can't believe she's mine." She softly kissed the baby's forehead and smiled as tears still rolled down her cheeks. She'd been crying since she laid eyes on her baby.

Remus sat next to her on the bed and put his arm around her shoulders. "She is perfect Allie. You did a great job. I am going to have a hell of a time keeping the boys away." He laughed and kissed the top of Allie's head. "Did you ever think that we would be here right now? I thought when this day came it would be you and Sirius. I am sorry that things turned out the way they did and I hope you know that I will be there for you no matter what."

Allison smiled. "I know you will Remus. I hate the way things turned out too and I would give anything to have the old days back again." She looked at Remus and hesitated for a moment before deciding to tell him what happened in her flat earlier that evening. "I have to tell you something. Don't get mad, but I saw Sirius today." She looked at him trying to judge his reaction.

Time seemed to creep by as Remus sat there, not moving and not saying anything. After a few minutes he decided to speak. "Where did you see him?"

"Well I was sitting in the window of my flat reading when…" She stopped talking when the door to her room opened. Nymphadora Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, Arthur and Molly Weasley all came in. Allie smiled at them. "I'm so glad you all came to visit."

Molly rushed over and lifted the baby out of Allie's arms. "Honey she is beautiful, and she looks just like her mum, yes you do little angel." Molly kissed the baby and held her close. Her and Arthur began cooing and coddling the baby.

Mad Eye stood off to the side and watched everyone, while Tonks came over and hugged Allie tight, then sat on the edge of the bed smiling at her. "How do you feel? You look so tired."

"Oh yeah Dora I am exhausted. It is very hard work you know." She smiled. "Where have you been anyway, you never come by and see me anymore." She reached over and rested her hand on top of Tonks'. "Congratulations by the way. Becoming an Auror is very hard work and you should be proud."

Tonks smiled. "Thank you. I have been busy since I finished my Auror training. I work pretty much non-stop now, so it's hard to find the time to come by anymore. I do miss our girl's nights though. I promise to come by the next time I am off work ok?"

Mad Eye stepped forward. "I am sorry to break this up, but Sirius Black won't turn himself in you know. Allison your baby is beautiful, congratulations." He actually smiled and then walked outside of the room, waiting on everyone else to join him.

Tonks leaned in and hugged her again. "Got to go now, duty calls." She then whispered "I swear if Moody calls me Nymphadora one more time I will hex him." She laughed as she walked outside where Mad Eye was, winking at Remus as she went.

Molly kissed the baby once more, then handed her to Remus and hugged Allison. "You are welcome to stay with us at the Burrow until you get the hang of things if you like Allie. Just send me an owl and I will get a room ready for you." Her and Arthur left and the room was quiet again.

Allison looked over at Remus holding the baby; he was looking down at her like she was the most precious thing he'd ever seen. "I'm just going to rest my eyes for a minute, I'm so tired. And don't for a second think I will forget to ask you about that little wink Dora gave you just now." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I want to that all of my reviewers: muzical, prettylittlething, AngelOfLorien, PhoenixAngel11

And those who added me to their alert list: azorianxxx, muzical, stupidlamb3931

And those who added me to their favorite: dramalover45

Wanna be on this list? Add me or review please!!!! Let me know what you think of my story.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

**Chapter 5 Endings and Beginnings**

Allison sat on the sofa in her flat holding her week old baby against her chest and gently rocking back and forth, trying to get the poor thing to stop crying. "Oh Remus I'm such a terrible mother. My own child hates me." She sighed in frustration as tears ran down her face. "I can't even make her stop crying."

Remus, who'd been sitting next to her, leaned over and held out his arms. "Why don't you let me try it for a while? I think you need a break." He took little Emma from her and laid her across his chest, then began rubbing circles on her back as he hummed a lullaby and swayed back and forth.

Allison sat back against the back of the sofa and watched Remus try to soothe the still screaming baby. She was very thankful that he was here. He had been coming every spare moment he had, thanks to Dumbledore who was letting him use the fireplace in his office to floo back and forth. After a few moments of this Emma quieted down and went to sleep and he very slowly and quietly carried her to her room, laid her in her bed and covered her up.

As he returned to the living room there was a knock at the door. He glanced at Allie. "Are you expecting company?" She shook her head no and he proceeded to the door and opened it. A large man in a muggle suit holding a briefcase stood there sizing Remus up. "Can I help you?" Remus asked rather smugly.

The man gave a nod. "I am here to see Ms. Martin. Is she here?" He glanced into the flat and spotted her sitting on the sofa. "Ah Ms. Martin, do you have a moment to talk with me?"

Allie recognized him immediately. "Yes Greg, please come in." She sat forward again and waited as Remus reluctantly let the man in. "I assume you are here about my child."

The man nodded as he sat and opened his briefcase. "I have all of the necessary paperwork to get this finished." He pulled out several legal documents and sat them in front of her. "There are three sets of documents to sign. One copy will be yours, one John's and one will go to the court. Sign where you see these tabs." He handed her a pen.

She took the pen, put it on the table and then picked up the top copy and read the entire thing, making sure it was exactly as they agreed. Once she finished it and was satisfied with the agreement, she picked up the pen and signed each copy, noting that John had already signed. "I guess this is it then." She handed Greg the papers and his pen. "When do I get my copy back?"

Greg took the papers and pen back. "John is in a hurry to get this done so I will go to the judge straight from here. I can have the papers back in a couple of hours." He put the papers in his briefcase and snapped it shut again. He could see the hurt in her eyes and placed a comforting hand on her arm. "I'm truly sorry about all of this." He gathered his things and showed himself out of the flat.

Allie sat motionless for a few minutes, and then reluctantly looked over at Remus. He was just looking at her, obviously waiting for an explanation of what just happened. "I can see that you have a few questions about what just happened. Ask away." She sat back and waited.

Remus hesitated for a few minutes trying to find the right words to say. "Allie, I know you are doing whatever you think to be best, but what exactly did you just agree to?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I agreed to let John off the hook. No child support, no parental rights of any kind, no contact whatsoever. Emma and I will never see him again. I know you don't agree with this Remus, but I can't force him to want his child. And I won't force him either. We are much better off without him."

"Perhaps I would understand better if you told me what actually happened between you. It's obvious that his lawyer even knows, and yet I still don't. I have been very patient and understanding about this whole thing up until now, but you owe me an explanation."

"You're right Remus; I owe you the full story. John and I had been seeing each other for about 3 months. We were just dating off and on really, no where near serious. He is a muggle, as I'm sure you guessed after meeting his lawyer tonight. I never brought him back to my flat because I didn't want him to know I am a witch. He never took me to his flat either and I didn't really think it odd since I wouldn't bring him to mine. At some point I must have messed up with my anti-fertility potion and I ended up pregnant. I decided to lay all of my cards on the table and tell him everything. Imagine my surprise when I found out that he is married with a family of his own in London. He obviously wanted nothing to do with me or my child and we parted ways."

Remus sat and listened to her story, then frowned. "You know what, you're right. You and Emma are much better off without him. Good Riddance I say."

Just as he was about to ask more questions Severus Snape came through the fireplace looking very uneasy. He frowned at Remus. "Albus needs you back to the school at once. Sirius Black is in the castle." He returned to the fireplace and disappeared into green flames.

Remus quickly stood and made his way to the fireplace. "I'll send an owl when everything is ok. Don't leave your flat and keep your wand on you at all times." He stepped into the fireplace and was gone.

Allie watched as Remus disappeared into the green flames and then sighed. She wondered what Sirius was up to and why on earth he would be at Hogwarts. After a while of her sitting in the silence a knock sounded at the door. She opened it and greeted Greg once again. "That was quick Greg. Is it done?"

He handed her a copy of the papers that were signed by the judge. "It's all done. Here is your copy."

She took them from him. "Thank you for bringing them back by." Just then a very large black dog pushed past them into the flat and hopped up on the couch to sit.

The man looked startled at this. "That is a very big dog, is he yours?"

She smiled at the man. "Yes he is and you'll have to excuse him. I swear Padfoot has absolutely no manners. Thanks again for bringing these by." She ushered him away and closed the door, then turned around and scowled at the dog. "Sirius Black, what do you think you're doing? You could have been spotted you know."

Sirius transformed from dog to human and stood up, closing the distance between them. "I had to come see you." He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head for the first time in 12 years. "Merlin I missed you."

Allie hugged him tightly, remembering just how perfect they fit together. Anything she was going to say to him was completely lost, all she could think was how good it felt to be near him again. She lifted her head up to look at him, placing her hand on the side of his face. "I missed you too. I thought about you everyday while you were gone." She gently pressed her lips to his.

Just as Sirius started to deepen the kiss the sounds of a baby crying filled the flat.

Allie backed away and reality set in once again. She turned and hurried into Emma's room and picked her up, holding her close and rubbing her back until she quieted down. She sat in the rocking chair and rocked Emma back to sleep, all the while her thoughts were on the man in her living room…..

A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers: PhoenixAngel11, musical, azorianxxx, AngelOfLorien, taliapony

And those who added me to their story alert list: Glynnis007, taliapony, PhoenixAngel11

And those who added me to the author alert list: eleileen

Thank you so much, your reviews keep me going and make me do cartwheels!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Allie and Emma…They are MINE!!! lol

**Chapter 6 Explanations **

After a while, Sirius went to see what was keeping her. He stopped in the doorway of what he assumed was the baby's room. The sight of Allison sitting there rocking the baby to sleep was enough to melt his insides. He had imagined this moment so many times before, only it was his baby she was holding and not some other guy's. He leaned against the doorframe, watching her and realizing just how much of her life he missed during the past 12 years. He had no clue what she did for a living or who she dated or even how she ended up pregnant and very obviously alone.

Allie got up and put the now sleeping baby back in her bed, covered her up and kissed her head. When she turned to leave the room, she saw Sirius standing there watching her. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips and she motioned for him to go out as she left the room too. When they got back in the living room she sat a comfortable distance away from him. "Alright Sirius, I think you owe me an explanation for what happened that day in Godric's Hollow." She saw his face turn from happy to expressionless and mentally kicked herself for being so blunt.

Sirius rubbed his hands over his face. "I will tell you everything you want to know, but first I want to ask you a question. Do you think I killed all of those people?"

Allie was blown away by his question, she never expected him to ask it. She looked into his grey eyes and saw him, really saw him for the first time in so long and she knew that deep down he was still there. "No Sirius, I don't think you really did it. I never have thought you did it."

Sirius felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He let out the breath he'd been holding and proceeded to tell her everything, looking into the fireplace as he spoke. "I am going to begin at the part where we had to perform the Fidelius Charm, I'm sure you know everything that happened before that point. Dumbledore suggested we do it because he felt it was the best way to hide James and Lily. The original plan was for me to be the secret keeper, that's what we told Albus. Once we actually went to do it I talked James into making Peter the secret keeper because I thought that he would be the less obvious one and no one would go after him. The new plan was to hide Peter where no one would find him and the death eaters and Voldemort would come after me instead. The plan worked for a while, I would check on Peter everyday to make sure he was alright and all was well. One day when I went to check on him he was gone and I knew right then something was terribly wrong. I got back on my motorbike and headed to Godric's Hollow and the house was destroyed." He looked back at her and saw the tears streaming down her face. "Are you sure you want to hear all of this?"

Allie choked back a sob as she nodded her head yes and wiped her face with a tissue.

He turned back to fire so he could continue without crying himself. "Hagrid was coming out of the rubble carrying Harry. All I could think was that Harry needed to be taken to safety so I gave Hagrid my motorbike and told him to get out of there. That's the last time I saw Harry until a few months ago. So, I found Peter and confronted him about what happened. He is the one who blew up all of those muggles, not me. He blew his wand up behind his back and severed his finger, escaping. And you know the rest, I'm sure. I was blamed for it all and sent off to Azkaban." He looked at her again, his eyes filled with tears. "I never should have talked James into it. I should have just gone with his plan. What was I thinking?" He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Allie wiped her eyes, then moved closer to him and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened. It is Peter's fault, not yours. Peter is the one who turned on his friends. You did nothing but try to protect them. You are a good person Sirius Black." She let go of his chin and ran her hand down the side of his face. "And that's one of the reasons why I love you."

Sirius felt completely happy hearing her say she loves him and he felt the urge to hold her close to him. "I love you too Allison." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately, pulling her onto his lap.

Allie kissed him back just as passionately and straddled him, running her fingers through his hair. She hadn't felt this alive in so long, every part of her body ached for his touch. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as she felt him kissing down her neck, he skin tingling everywhere his lips touched it.

Just then an owl flew through the partially opened window and dropped a letter, hitting Allie in the forehead. She leaned back and put her hand on her forehead, rubbing where the corner of the envelope hit it. "Stupid bird." She looked at the envelope and recognized Remus' handwriting. "That's just like him, interrupting my fun…" She tore the envelope open and read the letter.

_Allie,_

_We have searched the castle completely, there's no sign of Sirius anywhere. Please be careful and keep your wand with you at all times, he may show up and want to hide there with you. I won't be able to make it back for a few days as all of the professors are taking turns patrolling at night in case Sirius comes back. He seems to be after Harry for some reason._

_Give Emma a kiss for me and tell her that Uncle Remus will be back to see her when he can._

_Remus_

Allie smiled when she finished the letter and handed it to Sirius to let him read it.

Placing one hand on her thigh so she wouldn't get up, Sirius sat back and read the letter through, then looked back up at her, grinning. "So, do you have your wand right now? It appears that you have a known criminal between your legs and you are wand-less. Whatever will you do?"

Playing along, she answered him. "That's a good question, do I have my wand with me. Do you happen to recall where I keep my wand?" She grinned wickedly at him.

"Well now that you mention it, I can't quite recall. Perhaps I should feel for it?" He rubbed his hands slowly up her thighs, around her hips and across her butt squeezing it roughly. "Nope, not there." He put his hands under her shirt and rubbed them up her bare back slowly, then back down savoring the feel of her soft skin. "Are you sure that you even have your wand on you?"

"I never said I had my wand on me. I asked if you remembered where I kept it." She laughed and poked his nose with her finger.

Sirius laughed. "You are just plain evil Allison Martin."

"Ah yes, but you love me for it Sirius Black." Allison kissed him quickly and stood up. "And now I have a crying baby to tend to." She headed off in the direction of the baby's room once again.

After a few minutes Sirius walked back into the baby's room. He saw her sitting in a chair feeding the baby and went over to sit next to her. "Your little one is beautiful; she looks a lot like you."

Allie smiled up at him. "Thank you. She is the sweetest baby."

Sirius sighed. "I wish I could stay here with you, but I can't. I need to get back to Hogwarts; there's something I have to do. And before you say anything, no I am not after Harry. I can't believe Remus would actually think I was."

"I know you aren't after Harry. I won't ask what you're doing, even though I do want to know. Be careful of Remus, he really does think the worst of you." She wanted to hug him but at the moment her hands were full.

"I promise to be careful and don't worry; you'll see me again before you know it." He reached over and rubbed Emma's cheek gently, smiling at the baby. "All the times I imagined this moment it was our baby you were holding. This feels strange and yet comforting at the same time like it was meant to be like this. I'm not sure what that means." Sirius leaned in and kissed Allie, then stood and walked to the door. "I love you and I'll see you soon." He winked at her and disapparated.

Allie smiled down at Emma. "And that my sweet little girl is the kind of boy Mommy is going to warn you about." She laughed and kissed the baby.

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to those who added me to their alert list.

To my lovely reviewers: eleileen & Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini

Those who added me to their author alert: The Big Cheese-06

Those who added me to their favorite author: StellaMcny & eleileen

Those who added me to their fav story: eleileen

Those who added me to their story alert: starlightxlove, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, The Big Cheese-06

Keep the reviews coming, they give me warm fuzzies.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything….except Allison and Emma….and a dream of Sirius Black

**Chapter 7 Holiday Visit**

The next couple of months seemed to fly by as Allison went back to her job at the ministry. Molly graciously volunteered to keep Emma while she worked, which was fine with her. She knew that as long as Emma was with Molly she was alright. Remus wasn't around near as much anymore, he stayed at Hogwarts as much as possible to aid in the protection from Sirius. One day as she was sitting in her cubicle writing a report an owl flew in and dropped a letter from Remus.

_Allie,_

_As I'm sure you are aware, Christmas is this weekend. I won't be able to make it there so I was thinking that you and Emma could come and spend it with me at Hogwarts. I've already spoken to Albus and he thinks it is a great idea, so owl me back and let me know if you want to come. I can meet you in Hogsmeade this Saturday, as it is Hogsmeade weekend so I will be there anyway. Perhaps if you'd like I could introduce you to Harry?_

_Hoping to hear from you soon,_

_Remus_

Allie smiled at the thought of returning to Hogwarts. She hadn't been back there since she graduated and she missed it terribly. She also loved Hogsmeade and had yet to take Emma there. She decided they would go and wrote a letter back to Remus letting him know.

_Remus,_

_We would love to come and spend Christmas with you. I will meet you in Hogsmeade this Saturday at noon in The Three Broomsticks. I'm not sure how I feel about meeting Harry just yet, I am very nervous._

_Allison_

She attached it to the owl's leg and sent him off, then headed to her boss' office to inform him that she would be gone for a few days.

(can't get line to work)

That Saturday Allie walked into The Three Broomsticks carrying Emma. She spotted Remus sitting at a booth in the corner and smiled, walking over and sitting down. "Well if it isn't Professor R.J. Lupin." She hugged him.

Remus hugged her back. "I'm glad you decided to come and stay with me." He held his arms out to Emma. "Come see Uncle Remus." He grabbed her and pulled her close, kissing her cheek, then looked back at Allie. "She has grown so much since I last saw her."

"Well that tends to happen when you never come around." She laughed jokingly. "How do you like being a professor? I am willing to bet that you are the best one they've had for DADA."

"I love it. These kids are so bright and eager to learn. There's one in particular that is bloody brilliant; she could have given Lily a run for her money."

"Really? That's amazing considering just how brilliant Lils was. She got top marks on everything."

Remus nodded. "She really was the brightest witch of our year. And she studied even more than I did, which says a lot since I lived in the library half the time."

"Remember when we were studying for our O.W.L.s and she started yelling at James for breathing too loud? And when he started to protest she hit him in the head with her potions book." She started laughing.

Remus was laughing too. "I remember that. Poor James spent a day in the hospital wing. After that we always took Lily's books and hid them from her."

"Oh that's right. I forgot you did that. Oh and remember the day she went up to your dorm and tore it apart looking for her DADA book. That was so funny, Sirius was furious with her for throwing his crap everywhere. As if your dorm was clean to begin with, you all were a bunch of slobs." She took a drink of her butterbeer and sat it back down, an evil glint in her eye. "I have to say my favorite memory of all of us was when Lils and I dyed all of the marauder's robes bright pink. Peter wouldn't even come out of the dorm with his on." She laughed.

Remus mock glared at her. "That was not very funny, people were making fun of us for the rest of the term for that one." He smiled down at Emma, tickling her chin. "It was all worth it though when we got our revenge for that one. Exactly how long were the two of you locked in the quidditch supply closet before someone found you?"

"Seventeen hours Mr. Smarty Pants. And what exactly was that smell in there? I thought I'd die from it." She gagged.

He laughed. "I promised the boys I'd never tell." Remus looked around and then back at her. "Would you like to walk around Hogsmeade for a while or head up to the castle?"

"Let's walk around Hogsmeade; Emma's never been here before." She took Emma, bundled her back up and they headed outside. They walked around and visited all of the shops, spending extra time in Honeydukes buying chocolate. At last they stood looking at the shrieking shack, neither one of them speaking for a bit.

Allie finally broke the silence. "Remember when I took those bottles of firewhiskey from The Hog's Head and we spent the night in the shack drinking them?"

Remus smiled. "Yes that is one of the few good memories I have of that shack."

"How is Snape's Wolfsbane potion working for you? Does it help?" She looked at Remus, concern etched in her face.

He gave her a reassuring look. "It works well enough. I hope the students don't figure out my furry little problem. That would be a nightmare."

Just then Emma started to cry. "Let's get up to the castle, I think someone is hungry." They walked towards Hogwarts.

(can't get line to work)

Once they got to Remus' quarters, Allie sat and began to feed Emma. She looked over at Remus who was busy reviewing parchments from the students. "So Remus, lets talk about that little wink Dora gave you at the hospital." She grinned at him.

Remus set the parchment he was currently looking at down and looked at Allie. "I rather hoped you had forgotten about that. I don't really know what to say."

"You could start by telling me how long it's been going on."

Remus sighed. "It's complicated Allie. We are not really together. I don't know how to explain it. She is so wonderful, she's such a good person and I enjoy spending time with her."

"So what's the problem? I can tell already that you really do like her."

Remus stood, walked to where Allie was sitting and sat in front of her. "You know what the problem is. I am not a normal person; I can't just get involved with people and certainly not people as young as she is. She is nearly half my age! That combined with my furry little problem spells disaster."

Allie looked at him and felt so sad for his situation. She placed her hand on top of one of his. "Remus Lupin look at me. You are a wonderful person and any girl would be damn lucky to have you. True love doesn't come along everyday. You love her; I can see it in your eyes. Go for it! Sweep that girl off her feet and never look back. I know first hand how miserable life is when you can't be with the one person you love more than anything and I don't want you to live like that too."

Remus looked into her eyes and saw the hurt and pain. "I'm sorry Allie, I never really thought about what you had been through losing Sirius. All I ever focused on was what he did to make him go away. It must really be hard for you."

"It has been very hard, I miss him so mu--hey wait a minute! Don't you try to change the subject!" She finished feeding the baby and started burping her.

"It almost worked…where did I go wrong? Look Allie, I don't want to talk about it anymore today. Can we please talk about anything else?" He sat back and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Fine, I'll drop it for now, but this conversation is not over. I'm going to convince you to give it a chance if it kills me." She finished burping the baby and handed her to Remus. "Why don't you play with Emma for a bit? I want to walk around the castle." Allie walked out the door.

(can't get line to work)

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers: prettylittlething (your reviews always give me a smile and a good laugh), eleileen, muzical, AngelOfLorien, Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini

Thank you for your wonderful reviews…they make me so happy!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…except Allie & Emma…and a dream of Sirius Black!

**Chapter 8 A Walk Down Memory Lane**

Allie walked through the halls of her old school taking in the familiar sights once again. She smiled as she passed the paintings and walked down the staircase. Most of the students were still in Hogsmeade so the halls were pretty much empty, which she preferred. She stopped in front of McGonagall's classroom and decided to go inside and look around. Transfiguration was always one of her favorite classes.

Allie walked in and sat at a desk in the back, looking around at everything as memories flooded her mind.

_**Flashback**_

_Sirius and Allie were on their hands and knees scrubbing the floor with toothbrushes. Allie was very angry. "I swear Sirius; I don't know why I let you get me into so much trouble." She scrubbed circles on the floor._

_Sirius tried, unsuccessfully, to get her into a better mood with one of his trademark grins. However, she didn't giggle and blush like all of the other girls always did._

_She frowned and resisted the urge to smack him on the back of the head. "Honestly Sirius, did you really think I would melt at your smile? I am too mad at you right now; you are always getting me into trouble!" She scrubbed harder._

_Time seemed to drag by as he considered his next move, then suddenly he stopped scrubbing and threw his toothbrush aside. "I am so tired of doing this!" He grabbed her and pulled her to him, crushing her lips in a kiss. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."  
_

_The kiss seemed to melt away all of her anger towards Sirius and all she could do was smile and kiss him again._

_**End Flashback**_

Allie was smiling as she stood and walked out of the room. She walked back to the staircase and was walking down the stairs when she noticed someone walking up. She did a double take, she could have sworn she recognized him. Then it dawned on her, it wasn't James, it must be Harry! She stood there staring at him until he finally broke her out of her silence.

"Hello, are you lost? Harry was looking at her.

"Um…no. Sorry, I must look crazy or something." She smiled at him. "I'm Allison, and you must be Harry Potter. I'd recognize you anywhere, you look just like James. But your eyes, those are Lily's."

"Yes I hear that a lot. You knew my parents?" Harry looked at her questioningly.

"Of course I did, they were in my year after all." Just then she remembered that Remus told her not to tell Harry too much if she decided to meet him. "They were very popular so it was hard not to know them. Sorry Harry, I must get back. Happy Christmas." She walked back towards Remus' quarters.

The sight of Remus lying on the couch with Emma resting on his chest, both of them sleeping made her smile. They both looked so peaceful and content; she didn't dare wake them up. She walked over to the window and looked out at the pitch. It looked just as wonderful as she remembered and she smiled at thoughts of the last game she watched there.

_**Flashback**_

_Gryffindor and Slytherin were playing the match for the cup, Gryffindor was leading by twenty points. Sirius already had a huge black eye and a busted lip from one of the Slytherin beaters "accidentally" hitting him in the face with his bat; not to worry he got his revenge. The poor boy never saw the bludger coming and it snapped his broom in two. Allie watched as James scored yet again and cheered loudly, hoping the seeker would catch the golden snitch soon. _

_She watched Sirius hit the bludger with such accuracy, he practiced so hard and he really was the best the school had seen. She knew all of the plays by heart because she watched every practice and sat with Sirius and James in the commonroom every night as they went over plays. The Gryffindor seeker finally caught the snitch and Allie jumped up screaming and ran down to the pitch. She found Sirius and leaped into his arms hugging and kissing him. "I am so proud of you and I love you so much."_

_He smiled one of his trademark smiles. "I love you too Allie." He kissed her passionately and everything around them seemed to disappear._

_**End Flashback**_

Remus broke into her thoughts. "What are you thinking about Allie? You've been looking out the window for quite a while."

"I didn't realize you were awake." She turned away from the window and smiled at him. "I was thinking about the last quidditch match I saw at this school."

"Ah yes, that was the best match I've ever seen. Gryffindor won the quidditch cup that day and it was the happiest I'd ever seen James up to that point."

Allie laughed. "Oh my goodness yes. He won the quidditch cup and got a victory kiss from Lily, I swear the guy was on cloud nine or something. It really was a fantastic day. The boys got their cup and it was the first time that Sirius and I…well you know."

Remus pulled a face. "Yes I do know. Unfortunately I got to hear about it the next day in the boy's dorm. No details of course, I would have killed him if he'd tried to tell them, but still I knew about it. He really loved you so much Allie."

Allie looked Remus in the eyes, knowing she probably shouldn't start this discussion again. "Remus he was your best friend. He was devoted to his friendship with you and James more than anything, hell he became an animagus to be with you during your 'time of the month'. How can you think him guilty of something so horrible?"

"Must we do this again? I am so tired of having this same conversation with you over and over again for the last 12 years. Yes I think he did it. Have I ever doubted it? Of course I have…many many times. But in the end the evidence doesn't lie Allison. People saw him do it. Peter is dead. James and Lily are dead and Harry is all alone in this world because someone told Voldemort where the Potters were. And that someone was Sirius Black. If you have any real actual proof otherwise please show me. All I know is this: Sirius was the secret keeper and Sirius was seen killing Peter."

Allie sat down in front of him. "Remus I don't want to fight with you. I will just say this: Have you asked him what happened? Have you gone to him and looked him in the eyes and asked him if he really did it?"

"No I haven't. I can't exactly go to Azkaban and walk right in to see him can I?"

Allie smiled at his answer. "You don't need to Remus; he's not in Azkaban anymore."

Remus answered sarcastically. "Alright, the next time I'm walking though Diagon Alley and I see him I'll ask."

"Don't be a prat Remus Lupin. You know exactly what I am trying to say to you. Give your old friend a chance to explain himself. That's all I ask of you."

"Fine, the next time he pops in I'll be sure to ask him if he is a killer. Can we please talk about something else now?"

Allie smiled. "Sure thing Remus, let's talk about Dora again!" She laughed.

"You're killing me Allie." He sat back and rubbed his hands over his face.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter: Nicoley117-TheBlueMartini, eleileen, Snuffles-sweetie, The Big Cheese-06, musical

((I can't get the line to work again..does anyone know how?))

Thank you to those who added me to their alert list: cathopes, Snuffles-sweetie

Thank you to my reviewers…you make me feel so great!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…Siriusly…lol

**Chapter 9 Lovers Reunited  
**

**

* * *

**

Allie sat on the sofa in her living room watching Dirty Dancing, her favorite muggle movie of all time. She sipped her glass of wine and enjoyed the silence; Emma was at her sister's for the weekend. It was her first weekend away from the baby since she was born. She had been extremely worried at first, but after the second glass of wine she was very relaxed and at ease with the situation.

About half way into the movie she heard a soft scratching on her flat door. Very quickly she grabbed her wand from the coffee table and walked quietly to the door. Taking a deep breath she ripped the door open and there sat the familiar black dog. A smile spread across her face as he trotted in and hopped up on her sofa. She closed the door and locked it before turning around again to see Sirius Black in all his handsome glory sitting on her sofa smiling that famous smile at her, instantly giving her butterflies.

"It's about time you came to see me." She joked as she walked in his direction, deliberately taking her time. "I looked for you while I was visiting Remus for Christmas, but never saw you. I couldn't really think of a good reason to give him for me visiting the Shack, is that where you were?" She stopped in front of him and waited for his answer.

He nodded his head and reached out, grabbing her hands and pulling her onto his lap. "I'm sorry we didn't get to see each other while you were there, but I couldn't chance Remus seeing me. You understand, right Love?"

Allie looked into his beautiful grey eyes and smiled. "Of course I understand. I don't want you to endanger yourself for me. I want you to be safe, well as safe as you can be when you're on the run anyway. I'm just glad you're here now. You couldn't have picked a better weekend to come." She leaned forward and captured his lips in a soft, sensual kiss.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against him. He deepened the kiss, pouring all of his love for her into it, only pulling out when they were both breathless. Resting his forehead against hers, he began to speak. "Allie I love you. I want nothing more than to sit here on this couch with you for the rest of our lives laughing and cuddling and playing with that adorable baby of yours. I wish so much that it could be just like that for us, but deep down I know it can't and it breaks my heart. I spent most of my time in Azkaban thinking of you and how much I wanted to be with you again."

It felt so wonderful to Allie to be sitting in his lap again, hearing him speak lovingly to her. She wanted to do this for so long and she was finally here again, in her favorite spot with the man she loved more then anything, except for Emma of course. She pulled her forehead away from his and smiled a very watery smile as she began to speak. "I want to be with you forever more than anything Sirius. I know that things are not ideal right now, but I think we should make the most of the time we do have together. I hope you know how much I love you. I have always loved you, even when you were locked up in Azkaban and everyone thought the worst of you. It has only ever been you I've loved; never anyone else." She cupped his face with her hands as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that Love." Sirius pulled her to him again, crushing her lips with his. His kiss was full of passion and an urgency that Allie seemed to understand, she was quickly wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He smiled against her lips as he stood, carrying her to the bedroom while never once breaking the kiss.

Once in the bedroom, Sirius laid Allie on the bed and stood in front of her pulling his shirt over his head. She looked at his chest, examining each tattoo. Most people would probably be turned away by this but Allie thought it was very attractive. She could tell that he felt very self-conscience about it so she stood up and ran her fingers across his chest, tracing each tattoo while licking her lips. When he grabbed her hands she looked up into his eyes and saw so much passion in them that it took her breath away. She reached down and pulled her pajama top over her head and tossed it aside, revealing the fact that she was bra-less and he grinned before covering her breasts with his very large hands.

They lay back on the bed again, soon all clothes were discarded and they were once again united as only lovers are.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I hope you are happy with this! Please review and let me know what you think.**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter: Nicoley117-LadyBlueMartini, Eatorbitwrappers, bunny94, Shameful Joy, prettylittlething

To those who added me to their review and/or alert: Eatorbitwrapper, Shameful Joy, NotSupposedToBeHere, DeLaRey-DeLaRey

I love you all! Keep the reviews coming…I promise to update faster!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize**  
**

**Chapter 10 **

Allison awoke the next morning with a huge smile on her face, she waited so long for a night like she had just experienced and she couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be at that moment. She looked at the sleeping form of Sirius, he seemed so peaceful and looked so handsome. Being careful not to wake him, she slipped out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

After a long hot shower and a bit of personal attention, she made her way to the kitchen and proceeded to make breakfast. As she cooked, she began to think of the last time she made him breakfast. It was a few days before he was taken off to Azkaban, the morning after they had spent a wonderful night together at James and Lily's having dinner and playing with Harry. She remembered how cute it was to watch Sirius try to teach Harry to play on the toy broomstick he'd given the baby for his birthday. Sirius was so wonderful with Harry; she wished that he would still be around when Emma was old enough to play with him.

She was startled when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist, but relaxed into them realizing it was Sirius. "Good morning Sirius, did you sleep well?" She kissed his cheek before turning her attention back to the food she was cooking.

"Better than I've slept in 12 years love." He replied as he began to kiss her neck, and then rested his chin on her shoulder. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept wonderfully, except for waking up a couple of times thinking I heard Emma crying." She laughed at herself.

Sirius laughed with her, let go of her and crossed the kitchen where he leaned against the counter and watched her finish up. "Where is Emma anyway?"

"She is at my sister's for the weekend. You remember Ellen right? She is a healer at St. Mungo's now and recently got married. I figure that having a baby for the weekend is just what the two of them need." She laughed again, thinking it might put off the want for a baby, at least until the war was over which hopefully would be soon.

"You don't want them to have children, why?" He asked with a curious look on his face.

"It's not really that I don't want them to have kids at all, it's just that I think they should wait until the war is over. I worry everyday about Emma. She wasn't exactly brought into the best world and I'd hate to leave her all alone and have her end up like Harry. It breaks my heart to see what horrible people he has been forced to live with all these years and I couldn't imagine leaving Emma like that." She put the food on two plates and carried them to the table and sat down, Sirius sitting across from her.

Sirius nodded his head in agreement before speaking. "I sometimes think that if I'd just stayed with Harry instead of giving him to Hagrid and going after Wormtail things would have turned out so much better. If I could go back there would be so many things I'd do differently." He looked down at his plate for a few seconds before looking back up into Allie's eyes and taking her hand in his. "The thing is, we can't go back and do it all differently. It all happened that way for a reason and we have to accept it and move on with our lives. I wouldn't change a thing because it brought me here, to this point in my life and here you are sitting across from me looking so beautiful. It makes everything I did worthwhile and I'd do it all again just to see you one more time." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. "If something happens to you and Emma is left in this world without you, she will always know how much you love her and what you sacrificed to make the world a better place for her to live in just as Harry knows of his parents."

Large tears rolled down her cheeks as she listened to him. This was exactly how she had imagined her adult life would be, the two of them having breakfast after a wonderful night spent with each other. Everything he said seemed to make so much sense and she smiled when he kissed her hand. It was so much like Sirius to say such beautiful things and make her feel so much better. She missed this so much over the years and couldn't even describe the amount of happiness she felt at having him to talk some sense into her again. "You have always been my voice of reason, no matter how upset or just plain crazy I get there you are to bring me back to earth. I love you so much. I want you to know that I'd do it all again to see you too, and I'll do anything I can to make you a free man once again." She really wished there was something she could do to help him.

"I know you would and I love you for it." He replied as he let go of her hand and picked up his fork. "Let's eat before it gets cold." He grinned and winked before taking a bite of food.

Allie smiled back and ate a few bites of her food, not really very hungry. She mostly just pushed it all around her plate with her fork while she watched him eat. He seemed to be enjoying the food very much which made her smile; it felt good to have someone appreciate her cooking again. It occurred to her as she sat with him how much she had taken for granted before he was gone. Something as simple as a shared meal was now much more significant to her.

She decided to ask a question that had been on her mind for a while now. "Does it bother you that Remus thinks you're guilty?" She looked into his eyes trying to judge his reaction to the question.

Sirius sat his fork down again and sighed before meeting her gaze. When he looked at her his eyes were filled with sadness and it almost broke her heart. "I won't lie, it hurts me very much. What you need to understand is that I thought it was he who betrayed James and Lily. You see, we knew there was someone in our midst who was telling Voldemort everything but we couldn't figure out just who it was. I thought at the time that it might be Remus. He was acting strangely and almost like he was guilty. I know now that he was acting that way because he thought it was me and I don't hold any ill will towards him for it."

"I wish I could say the same for him, unfortunately he is stubborn and won't listen to me. Maybe someday the two of you can get together and deal with this; I hate what it has done to your friendship." Allie got up and walked around the table then sat in his lap. "What do you think we should do with the rest of the day handsome?" She arched her eyebrow playfully.

"I actually have a few ideas love, most of which involve fewer clothes then you have on at this moment." Sirius grinned and kissed her lips tenderly.

* * *

Later that evening they both sat on the sofa, her in pajamas and him in his boxers, watching X-Men. Sirius hadn't ever seen a muggle movie before and was completely awestruck by it. The whole experience had her laughing at him, he was so easily amused. Allie pulled a blanket over their laps and snuggled up to him, laying her head against his chest.

About halfway into the movie there were green flames in the fireplace and suddenly Remus was in her living room. Allie sat straight up and gasped, she was certainly not expecting company. "Remus, what are you doing here?" She asked, not really knowing what else to say and knowing he would be furious that Sirius was there. She looked over at Sirius who seemed to be frozen in his spot and staring at Remus as if waiting for his reaction.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Remus spoke. "I can't believe you Allison. How could you do this? Do you not realize what this man has done, do you not care that he had our friends murdered?" He was now yelling and gesturing wildly at Sirius.

Allie stood up and tossed the blanket aside very quickly then rounded the table and got right in Remus' face. "Don't you dare try to blame him for what happened to James and Lily! You have no idea what really happened! What right do you have to come into my home and start yelling at me and throwing accusations, you are so clueless!" She spoke with conviction and anger. "Instead of yelling why not just give him a chance to explain himself? Or are you too stubborn to open your mind to the possibility that you might be wrong?"

Remus scowled. "Don't you dare call me stubborn when you are just as bad! Honestly Allison, what the hell are you thinking? What about Emma? You see no problem with having a known murderer in the same room as your innocent child?"

Allie felt like she was going to explode…how dare he try and bring Emma into this! She lunged for the table to grab her wand when Sirius suddenly stood and pulled her against his chest, preventing her from hurting Remus. "Allie don't. He's just upset and he doesn't mean to hurt you." He then turned to Remus. "Why are you acting like this? Why can't you just give me a chance to explain myself before you crucify me?"

Remus looked into Sirius' eyes and for a moment his expression softened. Just as quickly the madness was back and Remus headed back for the fireplace. "I will not do this. I will not betray my friends…" He stepped into the fireplace once more and was engulfed in green flames and gone.

After he was gone Allie buried her head in Sirius' chest and sobbed. She had been so sure that once they saw each other they would be able to talk it out…how very wrong she was. "He is such a stubborn git!" She yelled as she lifted her head and wiped her eyes. She looked at his face and sighed, she hadn't even thought of how it had affected him. "I'm so sorry, are you alright?" She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him softly.

Sirius kissed her back and then sat on the sofa pulling her down with him as he sat. "I'm fine. I knew he wouldn't listen."

She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Looking into his eyes she knew he was not fine but in the end she didn't want to fight with him tonight so she let it go. "I love you." She said and kissed him passionately, intent on showing him just how much she loved him.

He kissed her back just as passionately while running his hands under her pajama top and pulling it up and over her head. After tossing it aside he kissed her again and stood, picked her up and headed for her bedroom where they would spend the remainder of the night in each other's arms.

* * *

Thanks to my lovely reviewers, this chapter is dedicated to you: buny94 & prettylittlething

Thanks to americanbaka for adding me to your favorite story.

Thanks to Cheymon for adding me to your story alert.

Got suggestions, comments or questions? Review and I will respond.


End file.
